


David x Reader One shots CAMP CAMP | Smut, Lemon |

by CumSlug



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom David, Daniel/David - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, Tags Are Hard, gwenvid - Freeform, heavy breathing, pinning, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumSlug/pseuds/CumSlug
Summary: If you're looking for that one really smutty Camp Camp fanfiction but can't find it, you've come to the right place! My priority is to write a one-shot (Preferred smut/lemon, though fluff & angst aren't discouraged!) that you so desperately want to read. You may request whatever your heart desires, unless you plan to request pedophilia. I don't judge, so feel free to request whatever kinky material you're into!
Relationships: David (Camp Camp) & Reader, David (Camp Camp)/Reader, David (Camp Camp)/You, David - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Please comment on all of your requests in this chapter. Feel free to request some kinks, not on this list! This list is just to help give you ideas on what you would like to include in your one-shot. Please also keep in mind it will take me 1-7 days to complete a request.  
  
Threesome  
Moresome/Power difference  
authority   
Size difference   
Voyeurism   
Hate fucking/angry sex   
Oral sex   
Public/semi-public sex  
Fuck or die  
Branding   
Femdom  
Anal  
Stockings/Socks   
Roleplay   
Biting  
Heat cycle  
Begging   
Shower/Bath  
Uniforms  
Asphyxiation   
Solo/Masturbation  
Bondage  
Knotting  
Body Worship  
Clothes On  
Praise Kink  
Temperature play   
Glory hole   
Nipple play   
Window/Balcony Sex   
Double/More penetration   
Impact Play   
Intercrural sex/thigh fucking/thigh job  
Dirty talk  
Hair pulling   
Edging   
Face fucking/Deepthroat  
Mutual masturbation   
Gags   
Cock warming   
Aggressive dominance   
Facesitting   
Sub/Dom   
Degradation   
Candle/Wax play   
Toys  
Overstimulation   
Electricity


	2. Maybe David x Reader slight Smut/Lemon Oneshot

Maybe it was the muffled groans that escaped David's throat as he gently slid his hand down his pants that made you weak in the knees, or maybe it could be the fact that his face went red whenever you told him to turn around so you could change your shirt, it could even possibly be that whenever you're with David the whole world seems to disappear into oblivion, and it's him and you. It could be anything really.

You have been working at camp Campbell for almost two weeks now, and you could already tell you were gonna miss it once summer ended. Knowing you had to go back to that little one-bedroom apartment with nothing but horrible plumbing and a bed made you sick. You cringed at the thought, though you missed being able to sleep in as long as you wanted, you were happy to be at camp Campbell. You were happy to be here and to have met such a wonderful counselor, someone you could maybe even call a friend. Possibly a best friend? It was complicated.

But for now, you couldn't think about that. All you could focus on was David's hot heavy breath across the room.

You and David shared a cabin. Not because you wanted to, but because there was only one other cabin to own and Gwen (the other camp counselor) convinced you to take the cabin with David and you could borrow a few smokes off of her every once in a while.

That's something you missed. Having the freedom to smoke in that tiny apartment of yours. Though they burn your throat and don't make you smell like roses, the sweet taste of nicotine definitely made you calm down after a bad day. Maybe it would have been better to take the other cabin, then maybe you wouldn't feel so squished and watched. If you could have just given up your addiction for a few months you could be sleeping in your own comfortable cabin.

But for now, you had to sleep in the small one bathroom cabin. Despite the small spacing between your beds, you don't mind sharing a cabin with David. Actually, to be totally honest you kind of enjoy it. Maybe the reason you enjoy it is because let's be honest, David is fucking cute. Cute as hell. And you don't mind sharing a hot cabin with a cute guy that doesn't find ANYTHING sexual about taking his shirt off in front of you.

You lay down in the cramped squeaky bed that's just a meter away from David's. Not like you could move the bed any farther apart considering the oddly spaced closet blocked the bed from moving.

David's breathing was heavy and slow as if he was trying to deliberately make his breathing quieter. This is also something you like about sharing a cabin with David, about twice a week when he thinks you have fallen asleep, he'll gently off himself. Of course, he's quiet about it considering he has a reputation to uphold, but hearing him softly moan and whimper as his skin gently slaps against his hand makes you uncomfortably hot. But knowing David, If you ever confronted him he would totally blow up.


End file.
